The spirit of Bonnie
by Marilyn1000
Summary: Bonnie's spirit gives Rhett a chance to go back and change his life with Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author's Note: I believe that after Rhett at the Fire Station let her down Scarlett closed off her heart and her humanity.

Chapter One

Rhett was on the train to Charleston. He had just left Scarlett. He had said he would be back to quiet the gossip but he knew he would never go back to Atlanta. He would go to Europe and build a life there. Miles and miles away from Scarlett and unfortunately Wade and Ella too but that couldn't be helped. He would write them he thought but knew he would not be a good correspondent. Rhett was in a private car. Maybe a useless expense but he did not want anyone to speak to him or see him crying. Suddenly he saw an image of Bonnie. She was dressed in a pretty blue summer dress. He was going crazy. He was seeing things that were not there. It was probably just a symptom of him drying out from the alcohol. The image started speaking. "Daddy, be at peace. You are finally sober enough for me to talk to you. I am going to give you a chance to go back and fix your life with Mother. But in order to fix your life you must admit that you broke her humanity in that Fire Station."  
Rhett was angry when he heard this, "Her humanity was already broken before she got to the Fire Station. The problem was that she thought she loved someone else!"  
Bonnie replied, "No. She had hardened her heart because of everything that had happened since you deserted her at Rough and Ready. Her mother dying, her pa's mind breaking, the Yankees stealing and destroying everything she had, having to kill the deserter, Ashley returning and being worthless and then the authorities raising the taxes. She was a southern belle one day then the next day she was responsible for nine helpless people. The only person who helped was Melanie. You were her lifeline. You were the one she wanted but your pride got hurt and you threw her to the dogs."  
Rhett tried to explain, "She was trying to make a fool out of me."  
Bonnie continued as if Rhett had not said anything, "She then had to degrade herself and marry Frank Kennedy. Something she really didn't want to do and it also created a permanent rift between her and Suellen. You know what she thought about him. She did a lot of things during her marriage to Frank that she was ashamed of and those actions destroyed what was left of her humanity. The only happiness she had during that time was when you were driving her back from the mills. She always thought she was responsible for Frank's death but worst so did everyone else."  
Rhett then replied, "Scarlett never acted like these things she did bothered her."  
Bonnie replied, "Of course not she had already pushed those thoughts to the back of her brain but they still bothered her. She married you. She had so much fun in New Orleans she was in love with you. She just didn't know it and neither did you. You got mad because she didn't tell you she loved you immediately. You claimed to know her so well but you judged her by her words not her actions. You treated her like a mistress at best. You bought her a house but didn't help her design it."  
Rhett shouted out, "She didn't want my help!"  
Bonnie went on ignoring Rhett, "After the house was built you mocked and criticized all of her choices. You bought her jewelry and dresses but never truly shared your thoughts and feelings. Even when you had relations you still held part of you back. Why? Because you were afraid, she'd figure out you loved her and make your life a living hell. I think she managed to do that anyway. You could have at least treated her with kindness. Do you know why she clung to Ashley Wilkes, because he treated her like a lady and with kindness? You could have let her have a relationship with me.

Rhett screamed, "She didn't want you. She wanted to kill you."

Bonnie stopped and looked at Rhett, "She wanted me. It was just too soon. She was having fun for the first time since before the war started. She would never have gotten rid of me. If she had wanted to abort me, she would have done it without ever telling you. She knew she wasn't the best of mothers she wanted you to tell her everything was going to be okay. Mother and you never ever talked honest and straight forward with each other. After I was born you accused her of being a lousy mother and prevented her from ever being more than a spectator in my life. Mother is so obtuse unless you spell things out to her she will never see it. And finally, you were mean, cruel and heartless to the woman you supposedly loved. Do you think you can go back and change your life?"  
Rhett stared at her and said, "Yes, I do. I admit that her humanity was crushed after that day in the Fire House. When will you send me back to?"  
Bonnie replied, "A week before you get arrested in Atlanta. That will give you time to stash the money for the taxes. Marry her and take her far, far away from Atlanta. Do you agree?"  
Rhett asked, "Wait! Will you be born to us?  
Bonnie said, "I am Mother's spirit child so yes. Ella will be born to Frank's wife who ever that may be. And will I die before I am five? Probably not. If you listen to Mother about not spoiling your children. And Daddy, lay off the booze. You are a really mean drunk. Now are you ready?"  
Rhett closed his eyes and said, "Yes."

In the next second he was on a train heading to Atlanta and Rhett started planning his attack.

He needed a place to hide the money so Scarlett could get access to it. He could leave it with Belle but he didn't want Scarlett knowing anymore about his relationship with Belle than she already did. It was the safest spot. It would do if he could not think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was happening just as he remembered. Today was the day Scarlett was supposed to show up. Rhett was nervous that she wouldn't come to see him to get the money. The Yankee guard came back to tell him that his sister, Scarlett, was here. Did he want to see her? Yes, he did.

The guard told him they could use the small office outside the captain's office. Now that he wasn't overwhelmed by her presence, he could see that the last year had been hard on her. Of course, Rhett had to have some fun with her. Rhett said, "That is a lovely dress, Scarlett. I like the material. I think my mother used to have drapes made from material very similar to this." Scarlett's eyes widened for just a second then she went back into southern belle mode. He let her talk and go through her entire spiel then he turned her hands over to kiss her palms. He spewed the same indignations as last time. He even let her try to salvage the situation until he asks, "What am I getting for my 300 dollars?"

Her reply was, "Tara."

Rhett said, "I don't want it. What else do you have to offer?"

Scarlett said softly, "Myself."

Rhett asked, "As my mistress? Because you know I am not a marrying man."

Scarlett tilted her head up and stared him in the eyes and said, "Yes."

Rhett then smiled and said, "No. I don't think so."

And Scarlett attacked Rhett but he was prepared for it. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When she had calmed down, he whispered in her ear, "Go get your priest and I will marry you if you agree to some conditions."

Scarlett looked at him suspiciously and said, "What are they?"

Rhett smiled and said, "I don't think these five conditions are too terrible.

Scarlett croaked, "Five! What are they?"

Rhett told her, "I want at least three children, I want you to read a book a month, I want you to spend an hour a day with your children, we will always share a bedroom and I will decide where we live."

Scarlett asked, "Three? I will be as big as a cow after three children."

Rhett laughed then asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Scarlett said, "Yes. Will we marry after you get out?"

Rhett said, "After we marry you will get the 300 dollars so I would suggest you go get your priest and come back as soon as possible. And, Scarlet, I will give you almost anything you straight out ask for but if you try to trick me again like you did today the answer will be no." He gave her a quick peck, turned her around and sent her on her way.

Rhett talked to the Yankee Captain and told him that Scarlett was actually his fiancé. They had decided to get married as soon as she could get the priest. And knowing Scarlett that would probably be later today. The Yankee Captain told Rhett it was highly unusual but he would allow it. They could use his office for the ceremony and some private time afterwards. The Yankee Captain smiled and said, "After all, Butler, I wouldn't want you to die a virgin."

Scarlett ran into Frank Kennedy on the way back to Aunt Pittypat's house. Frank asked about Suellen and told Scarlett how well his store was doing. She told him to come get Suellen as soon as possible. Scarlett asked Frank about a Catholic Church and Frank drove her there. She spoke with the priest and told him Rhett could be hung any day so time was of the essence. The priest agreed to accompany Scarlett over to the Firehouse the next morning. Frank even volunteered to drive them over in his buggy. Scarlett needed to get married to Rhett as soon as possible because she was afraid, they would hang him without notice. If they hung him, she would get to Liverpool somehow and get the Confederate gold.  
Next morning Rhett was not surprise when he heard his fiancé was here to see him. The Yankee guard brought him to the Captain's office. Rhett was surprised to see Frank Kennedy with the priest. Rhett was glad he didn't postpone his decision yesterday. Rhett would not let that old maid get his hands on his woman this time.

The ceremony was over before Rhett knew what was happening. He did remember Scarlett and him making vows. Maybe they can keep them this time. The Yankee Captain ask Rhett if he wanted some time alone with his wife. While they were in the private room Rhett told Scarlett if anyone ever asks her, they consummated their marriage. Scarlett blushed beet red but Rhett explained that if he was dead that was the only way she would be entitled to his money.

She crossed herself and said a quick prayer for his life. If she had to put her hand on the bible, she couldn't say that it if it wasn't true. Rhett told her she had to for her to have a claim on his money. Rhett wanted the marriage consummated so that others could not talk her into reneging on her deal. Rhett also knew that the idea of consummating it in this little office had to be Scarlett's or she wouldn't do it. Scarlett decided that they would just have to do it here. After all it won't take more than five or ten minutes. Rhett was torn between laughing in her face and digging Charles Hamilton up to smash his face. He calmly told her to relax. They would just do it enough to consummate the marriage and started kissing her. This way she could swear on a bible. Scarlett didn't know what Rhett was talking about until Rhett placed himself inside her but didn't do anything else. Rhett was still kissing her and she started squirming around. He told her to stop or they would have a child in the spring. Rhett laughed out loud when she went perfectly still.

Afterwards Rhett told her to go to Belle's and get the money. He asked her to be nice and not tell Belle they were married. He told her about the backdoor to Belle's place. When he was released, he would pick her up at Tara. There was extra money in the envelope. He wanted her to buy enough material for a couple of dresses and use the rest as she saw fit.  
She asked him to send her a telegram when he was released so she could have Wade and her packed and ready to go.

Scarlett noticed the priest and Frank were both gone and Scarlett gave a sigh of relief. She could go to Belle's right now.

A month later Rhett was released from jail. All the charges had been dropped. Before he began his new life with Scarlett, he was severing all ties to Atlanta including his half ownership of Belle's business. Rhett sold Belle his half for the money she had on hand. He knew he could have gotten more if he had been willing to wait but he was taking his new bride and his stepson to London, England to live. He did not ever want to come back.

Rhett sent Scarlett a telegram telling her to meet him at the 10:45 train at the Jonesboro station. They would return the same day to Atlanta. When the train arrived at the station Scarlett and Wade were waiting for him with their pitiful luggage beside them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler," Rhett said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Three

Instead of Scarlett scowling at him. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Mr. Butler." He looked around and didn't see anyone else or a wagon. He asked, "Where is our ride to Tara?"

Scarlett looked straight at him and said, "We are not going to Tara. We have said "Goodbye" to everyone there already. We can return to Atlanta as soon as the next train arrives in thirty minutes."  
Rhett said, "I would have thought you would want to show Tara off."  
She smiled, "You can see it some other time when there aren't any judgmental people there."  
Rhett said, "What do you mean?"  
Scarlett looked pointedly at Wade and said, "Later! Do you want something to eat or drink? We can't get a meal but we can get a drink or snack."  
Rhett said, "No. I am fine. Scarlett, is anyone else coming with us? Like Mammy or Prissy?"  
Scarlett said angrily, "I don't want Prissy and Mammy won't come with us."  
Rhett decided to leave the matter alone until later. "I guess I can play ladies' maid for a little while." He laughed at Scarlett's expression.  
All she said was, "I guess until we can hire someone."  
Suddenly Wade couldn't wait any longer and burst out, "What am I supposed to call you now?"  
"You can call me Papa." Rhett offered. Rhett nearly started laughing because Wade and Scarlett had the same shocked expression on their faces. Then Rhett said, "Yes. That is what you will call me. You are my son now and we are a family." Surprisingly Wade and Scarlett again had the same expression on their faces, one of gratitude.

They were on the train to Atlanta within the hour. Scarlett was happy and relaxed once the train pulled out of the station. She snuggled in Rhett's arms.

When they got to Atlanta Rhett took them to his suite at the National Hotel. Rhett stopped at the desk and got his room key and messages. He asked them to send up a bath for Mrs. Butler.  
Scarlett enjoyed the bath very much then Rhett helped her get dressed in some new clothes he had gotten her. He could tell she was incredibly embarrassed but he promised not to look on his word as a gentleman.

She laughed and said, "I would rather have your word as a cad."  
To which he heartily laughed but didn't promise anything. She didn't like the clothes at all. They were very matronly and drab. He saw her unhappy look and said, "These clothes are for you to wear while we are in Charleston. They are very strait laced in that town. I don't want people talking about your flashy clothes and embarrassing my mother."  
Scarlett looked at him to see if he was serious and said, "I guess there alright then but I like my flashy clothes."

Rhett put his arms around her and said, "I will get you some more new clothes in Charleston but most of your new clothes will be purchased in Paris once you put some weight back on." Scarlett started to get mad and Rhett enjoyed the fire in her eyes for a minute before he said, "Calm down, my love, you know you are way too thin because of all the meals you have had to miss. And I wouldn't be surprised if you were giving away part of your food to Wade."  
Scarlett turned to look at Rhett and said, "How did you know?"  
Rhett whispered in her ear, "Because that is the kind of mother you are."  
Scarlett looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes when she said, "Oh Rhett! Thank you for saying that." He felt like a jerk for all the unkind comments he had made about her mothering ability. He knew she loved her children. She showed it by actions not by words.  
He recalled how she wouldn't take off her wedding and engagement rings when she was swollen from her pregnancy with Bonnie. At the time he had thought it was because she wanted to continue showing off her diamond but that wasn't correct. She wouldn't take them off even when she was in her confinement and he and Melly were the only ones who would see them. The rings meant something special to her.  
Over supper which they had in their suite Rhett asked her why Mammy didn't come with her.

Scarlett huffed and said, "She doesn't approve of my marriage to you. She called you a low life shifty notorious blackguard. I told her you were a wonderful man and I was lucky that you married me. She then said that we were like a pair of mules. We can dress ourselves up in horse's harnesses but we were still mules." Rhett had forgotten all about this comment that Mammy had made but he remembered how much it had hurt Scarlett. Last time he had told Scarlett he agreed with Mammy in order to get Scarlett's goat.

This time he said, "I'm sorry she feels that way but I'm even more sorry she is not coming with us. I have always liked Mammy even if she does think I'm a low life shifty notorious blackguard of a mule."

This made Scarlett laughed and she said, "I don't think that."

Rhett smiled at Scarlett and asked her "Is there any one, you would like to see before we leave Atlanta?"

She said, "No but I would like to get some things from Frank's store. Would you set-up a line of credit so Pa and Will can get supplies at Frank's store. We will pay you back when we sell the cotton. I left all the extra money you gave me with Will. Of all the people at Tara he is the most responsible except for Melly. Melly would just give the money to Ashley. Who knows what he would buy with it? I also would like to go to a book store and get some magazines and a book."

After supper Rhett poured Scarlett and himself a brandy while she put Wade to bed. When she came back to the sitting room, he could tell she was nervous. Rhett walked over to her and handed her the brandy and took her other hand and led her to their bedroom. Scarlett quickly drank her brandy while Rhett lit the lamp. Rhett then said, "Scarlett, just relax. We are going to have fun. There will be no pain and hopefully extreme pleasure. I want to explain the type of pregnancy prevention we will be using so you will know that you are not going to get pregnant for a while. I don't want to have a child for about two years. I want us to have some fun first. When we do start trying to conceive you will know it will soon be happening so you won't be surprised. Are you okay with this course for our lives?"  
All Scarlett could do was nod her head.  
Then Rhett said, "Scarlett, this is our sex life not just my sex life. I want you to fully participate, I want you to receive as much pleasure if not more from the activities, I want you to ask questions if you don't understand, and most importantly I will be very happy if you initiate activities. Do you have any questions now?"  
Scarlett shook her head no while she was staring at Rhett. Her mind was in a whirl. But one thing stuck in her head... a woman could receive pleasure from relations?  
Rhett stood her up and started to undress her while kissing her and she stopped thinking and just started feeling.

When they were finished all she could think was some of those activities had to be either illegal or immoral or both.  
Rhett leaned over her and asked, "Did you enjoy yourself Mrs. Butler?"  
Scarlett blurted out, "Oh yes. When can we do that again?"  
Rhett laughed a truly happy laugh that Scarlett did not think she had ever heard him laugh before. He said, "Maybe tomorrow morning."  
Scarlett's eyes got very big and she said, "Rhett, I just remembered that Wade has terrible nightmares and he usually gets in bed with me. Please don't make him go back to his bed."  
Rhett was really beginning to see that those two years she was married to Frank were when she lost her kindness and her humanity. Scarlett just closed those emotions off because she saw it as a weakness in her battle to survive and excel. It was when she became a bully. All Rhett said was, "Then let's gets some clothes on so we don't shock him.  
Sometime during the night Wade did come get in their bed. Rhett just pulled him into the bed and rubbed Wade's back until he fell back to sleep. The next morning after breakfast they picked up some books for her and Wade at the book store and proceeded to Kennedy's General Store. Rhett did set-up the line of credit for Will and Mr. O'Hara. Scarlett bought miscellaneous items that she had not been able to have since the early years of the war. She bought several ribbons and several new outfits for Wade from Kennedy's. Both she and Wade got new shoes. In the afternoon Rhett thought they should walk around the town spending as much time as possible outside. They would be on the train to Charleston for almost eighteen hours. They did stop by Aunt Pittypat's house to update her on the residence of Tara. They confirmed that they were married which put Aunt Pittypat into a swoon. A little brandy later and she was fine. When they left Rhett and Scarlett did something for the first time. They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. It gave Rhett a warm tingly feeling.

They were leaving that evening at ten thirty. Scarlett was surprised they were leaving Atlanta so quickly. Scarlett asked, "Where are we going to live?"  
Rhett wished she hadn't asked him that yet. He responded, "London, England.  
She surprised him when she said excitedly, "Really! That is wonderful. I can't wait to get away from all this destruction, everywhere I look is devastation."  
Rhett smiled and told her, "That's where I can make the most money."

Scarlett smiled and said, "I never knew before how important the ability to make money is." Truth be told he could probably make a little more money here but he wanted her away from Ashley Wilkes and the Old Guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Four

They continued walking around the town until it was time for supper. They ate in the dining room of the hotel, finished packing and made their way to the railway station. As they were waiting for the train Rhett asked Scarlett, "Are you going to miss Atlanta?"  
Scarlett smiled and said, "No. The only person who was any fun was you. Everybody else was busy sticking their nose in my business. I will miss Melly. She really is a kind person." Rhett was surprised by her comment about Miss Melly. Scarlett went on to say, "She was a big help while we were at Tara. She was the only person at Tara who was happy for us. At least Will and Careen congratulated me and thanked me for saving Tara." Scarlett smiled coquettishly at Rhett and said, "Not that marrying you is a sacrifice. So far it has been a lot of fun, especially last night." With that Scarlett looked at the floor and blushed crimson.  
Rhett smiled and said, "For me too, my love. There's our train. Are you ready?" And Scarlett nodded. Rhett didn't know who was more excited Wade or Scarlett. She looked just like Bonnie at that moment so full of excitement. It broke his heart but in a good way. He hoped he would see Bonnie again in three years.

By the time Rhett got them situated on the private car Wade was asleep. Rhett laid him down in a berth not bothering to undress him. Scarlett covered him up with a blanket.  
Scarlett changed into a nightgown while Rhett chose to sleep in his underwear. This disconcerted Scarlett. She had never seen that much of any man's body and his body was making her feel warm all over. Rhett smiled at her, "Not tonight, my love. These beds are not very comfortable." Scarlett almost wanted to pout. What was wrong with her she thought.

Rhett asked her what she meant by judgmental people. Scarlett looked at him and took a deep breath and said, "Ashley thinks I shamed myself by marrying you. He told me I could have the marriage annulled. That made me mad and I said I had made a deal and I would stick with the deal. He said that I made the deal with a man who wasn't honorable so it didn't matter. After all I already had the money what could you do about it. I asked about my honor and he said women don't have honor. That really made me mad. I said to him that to me a deal is a deal. I was lucky that you were willing to marry me. He said that he was sure a lady like me did not want to stay married to a varmint like you. I told him I guess I'm not such a lady because I consummated my marriage right there in the captain's office. At that he looked horrified.

Rhett burst out laughing and pulled Scarlett close and said, "I thank you for having honor, my dear."

Scarlett said," He made me so mad! With all his talk of honor but I am not an honorable person because I am a woman. I bet he wouldn't say that about Melly." Scarlett added in a tiny voice, "Thank you for marrying me and not making me your mistress."

Rhett turned over and kissed her.

The next morning Scarlett asked if they were going to stay with her Aunt Eulalie. Rhett smiled and told her that her aunt would not receive him. Rhett shared that he hoped he could get a message to his mother that he was in Charleston. Maybe they could all meet at her aunt's house. Scarlett said, "No. My aunt is such a proper lady that she would probably tell your father. Don't involve my aunt."

They arrived in Charleston in the afternoon and immediately went to one of the best hotels in the city. He had reserved a suite and when they were shown to it Scarlett was impressed. It had two nice size rooms, a sitting room and a pizazz.  
That day they sent notes to their respective relatives. They had dinner in their suite. Scarlett played games with Wade and read him bedtime stories. She then joined Rhett in the sitting room. Rhett offered her his hand and led her to their room. Scarlett again was amazed at how relations could be so much fun. They slept soundly together. They only woke when Wade climbed into the bed with them.  
After four days of waiting Rhett finally had a time and place to meet his mother arranged by Scarlett. Scarlett had called on her aunt the second day they were in Charleston. Scarlett told her Aunt Eulalie about her marriage to Rhett, her friend's son and how much she would like to meet her mother in law. Of course, Rhett couldn't call on the Butlers but even she was not allowed into the townhouse. Aunt Eulalie said that Elizabeth Butler would call on her on Thursday. She thanked her aunt and promised to return on Thursday. Rhett had Scarlett arranged for his mother to come to the hotel on Friday in the afternoon. Scarlett was able to visit with Miss Elizabeth at her aunt's house so when she arrived Scarlett took Wade to the park. She wanted Rhett and his mother to be able to speak freely during their visit. When they got to the stairs Scarlett realized she had left Wade's sweater in the suite. They returned. The sweater was on the couch in the sitting room Rhett and his mother were on the pizazz. Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Miss Elizabeth say, "She is very pretty and very nice but she is so young. Do you know what you are doing?"  
Rhett replied, "I hope so. Yes, she is very beautiful but that is not the reason that I love her. I love her because she's intelligent, courageous, stubborn, proud, loyal, she doesn't give up on things she believes in, if she gives you a promise, she will keep it no matter what happens. And she has such a lust for living.  
Scarlett quickly grabbed the sweater and hurried Wade out of the room. When she got to the park she was frazzled. She sat on a bench and watched Wade play. The only thing she could think about was ... he loves me? He loves me! He loves me? At first, she thought how she could finally punish him for all his teasing remarks. She would take this knowledge and hold it over his head. She would finally win an argument... no. He still wouldn't let her win. She could make him buy her lots of stuff... no. He is already willing to do that. She now knew he would always take care of her. If he lost all his money he would go back out and amass another fortune. He would not sit back and cry about the past. Her father had said, "Like marries like." They were both southern, prideful, practical, stubborn and reliable. They would not just survive they would succeed. She thought about when Ashley was at Rock Island. They had offered him an escape. All he would need to do is serve in the army out west. Both she and Rhett would had taken the chance to leave that prison. Whether they would have served their entire time was questionable but at least they would have been warm, well fed and away from disease. Melanie and Ashley were appalled by the mere suggestion but honor can't feed them. No! No! Her future was with Rhett. Maybe she could learn to love him. She laughed. What's not to love? He is rich, handsome, caring, progressive, great fun and he had been so sweet and caring since they got married. He still teased but in a playful way. She knew she would never be able to bully Rhett. She would hitch her star to Rhett. She would keep him happy and she would be happy. Then she thought about Ashley and was sad. Ashley had been such a disappointment to her since he had arrived back from the war. He had been no help while they had been starving. In the orchard he had made it clear he would never leave Melanie. He had acted disgusted with himself for kissing her. It was time to let all her dreams of him go.

After another hour she and Wade went back to the hotel. When they entered the lobby there was a man who looked like an older version of Rhett causing a commotion. She knew immediately this was Rhett's father. He was demanding he be given the room number to Rhett Butler's room. Scarlett didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew it was bad. She and Wade ran up the stairs. When they got to their room she collapsed on the settee. In between gasps she said, "Mr. Butler in the lobby." Pant, pant, pant "What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" Pant, pant, pant.  
With that Rhett hurried his mother out of the room and down the back stairs.  
Five minutes later there was a pounding on the door. Scarlett had recovered her breath and went to the door prepared to play the southern belle. Mr. Langston Butler was a very rude man and instead of getting southern belle he got Irish peasant. As soon as he started attacking Rhett the southern belle was no longer available. Scarlett started yelling at Langston Butler and called him every name she could think of and ordering him out of the room. She was creating a scene on purpose to give Miss Elizabeth more time to get away. Rhett walked into the middle of this scene. Rhett paused for a moment enjoying watching his hellcat go after his worst enemy.  
Rhett walked into the room. He ordered his father out of their rooms. But instead of leaving Mr. Butler started verbally attacking Rhett. Scarlett was intrigued. The madder Mr. Butler got the colder and more polite Rhett got. Rhett was incredibly mocking but he never raised his voice. Rhett's face got stonier and stonier. Scarlett had learned something about Rhett during this encounter. Finally, Mr. Butler stormed out of their suite. After he left Scarlett threw herself into Rhett's arms. Rhett held her close and Wade joined them. Rhett was not sure which of the three of them needed the hugs most.

In two days they were on a ship heading to London. Rhett enjoyed showing Scarlett and Wade the ship. Both of them were excited about being on the ocean and heading to London. Rhett marveled at how happy Scarlett was away from Ashley. In fact, she seemed to miss Tara more than Ashley. He never detected any of those dreamy far away looks that meant she was thinking of Ashley. Since leaving Charleston he would often catch her looking at him with fondness written on her face. He was happy with that for now. He wanted more but for now fondness was good. It was better than the hatred she'd worn on her face for most of their married life.  
When they got to London, they checked into the Savoy Hotel. They were given a very nice suite. Rhett told her they were going to buy a house and they would choose it together. To which Scarlett giggled and said, "Of course, silly! I have no idea about your taste except you always brought me the most beautiful gifts, especially my green hat. I still have it. It's in my room at Tara. I left it at Aunt Pittypat's house when you wouldn't let me take it the night, we escaped Atlanta."  
Rhett smiled and said, "I thought it was better to take Prissy than your hat."  
Scarlett smiled at him and said, "It is just as well the hat was safe in Atlanta. I probably would have destroyed it every time I thought about your behavior at Rough and Ready. "  
Rhett replied, "Was it the kiss or the desertion that made you so mad?" She threw a pillow at him and said, "The desertion, of course. The kiss wasn't even worth remembering." She said simply.  
"Let me give you a kiss worth remembering." Rhett smiled and said. Scarlett didn't protest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at the jewelry store Rhett pointed to the ring he had bought her the first time. She did ooh and aah over it then he told her the stone was too big and too vulgar.

Scarlett asked innocently, "How can a stone be too big?"

Rhett looked at her and said, "I want you to have friends now that you are happily married. We can't give anyone any more reasons to be jealous of us. After all we are such a perfect couple."

Scarlett giggled at this statement. Scarlett said sadly, "I have never had very many girlfriends, Melly and Cathleen Calvert are the only ones who have ever been nice to me."

Rhett said gently, "You have to think about other people's feelings and desires to have friends." Scarlett's temper started to rise to the surface. So, Rhett hugged her and said, "Let's find the perfect diamond ring so all your dreams can come true." They both laughed but it was a forced laugh for both of them. They found an emerald in a marquis cut with tiny diamonds around it. It was a little bigger than he liked but she looked so hopeful he had to agree. She smiled so big and was so grateful he couldn't help but be happy. He realized another mistake they had made the first time. They had never been a couple. They had always been two people living together. They had never compromised. He had just given her what she wanted even when he knew it was the wrong choice. She had just accepted these gifts as her due not really appreciating the gift or the gift giver.

The ring needed to be sized. Their wedding rings matched and hers went well with the emerald. Everything would be ready in two days. Rhett also bought her the large, vulgar diamond because he knew she would love it. She could wear it around the house as long as she promised to wear nothing else.

The house hunting was definitely a chore. They squabbled. They fought. Rhett mocked. Scarlett pouted. In the end they chose a pretty Victorian style house. It wasn't Rhett's preferred style but he liked it well enough and Scarlett was so happy. Again, Scarlett had to compromise what she wanted with what she got. The house had a dining room, breakfast nook, sitting room, a library and a living room on the first floor and on the second floor was five bedrooms. The master bedroom was not especially large but it had a sitting room attached to it. Rhett decided that when the first baby arrived, they would change it into a nursery. Scarlett smiled at him and thought what a baby crazy man he was. Rhett also allowed her to have indoor plumbing installed. What a luxury!

The decorating of the house was again a chore. They squabbled. They fought. Rhett mocked. Scarlett pouted. When they moved into the house it was a home, they both were proud of. It was much showier than he would like but it also reflected a blend of his and Scarlett's taste. It was a house that reflected the Butler's taste. This time he didn't want there to be a winner and a loser but a couple who gave a little and took a little so that both of them were happy.

Something that surprised Rhett was that Scarlett never had nightmares. He asked her if she had ever suffered from nightmares like Wade and she had told him not as a child. She had nightmares when she was at Tara but none since she had started sleeping with him. She supposed he made her feel safe. Wade rarely had a nightmare now that they were in England. When Rhett made a comment about not having nightmares Wade told him that was because the Yankees were on the other side of the ocean. Rhett thought it might be just that simple.

They hired staff for the house and even let Wade have a say in who his nanny was going to be. After a month in the house Rhett and Scarlett when to Paris for a week for clothes shopping. One mistake Rhett knew he had made the first time was giving Scarlett and Bonnie too much. By giving them so much neither had appreciated their gifts.

He bought Scarlett clothes but only about three dozen dresses plus everything to go with them including a new green hat very much like the old also bought her four maternity dresses so that she would feel as beautiful as he thought she looked when she was with child. He explained to her that the method they were using to prevent pregnancies was 99% effective which still left a small chance of her getting with child. He wanted her to have clothes just in case. She smiled at him and patted his arm but didn't comment. Scarlett thought he such a sweet man.

After six months in the house Rhett took Scarlett out to the back yard where he had a fire pit. It was a cool clear day. It was April 12th 1866. Rhett had several dozen roses in his arms.  
He said to Scarlett, "I know you hate to look back. You suffered a lot of lost during the war. You need to acknowledge everyone you lost. You need to mourn them or the pain will continue to affect you.  
Scarlett looked at Rhett and said, "This is silly."  
Rhett replied, "Then indulge your husband. I have some people I want to mourn also. Let's get started. Take a flower, say their name and a short prayer."  
Scarlett said, "Let's get started."  
Rhett replied, " Here is the first flower."  
Scarlett said, "I need two for the first one. Brent and Stuart Tarleton. My best friends."  
Scarlett went through quite a few names. She was crying but Rhett didn't think she realized it. Finally, Scarlett said, "Ellen O'Hara." With that Scarlett really started sobbing. She was finally mourning her mother. Rhett took her upstairs to their bedroom and let her cry in his arms for a while. She fell asleep. He hoped it had a cleansing effect on her emotions.

Rhett wanted Scarlett to get pregnant right away but he knew she needed to enjoy life for a while. They had a busy social life. They usually when out three to four times a week, usually dancing. Scarlett had met some ladies and had been included in their sewing circles. These afternoon groups bored her to tears but she had met some ladies that she liked so she kept on going.

He was happy and content and knew she was happy and content but he wanted her love!

On their first anniversary they went to dinner and exchanged gifts. They both gave each other a book. Rhett had given Scarlett "Fanny Hill." Scarlett scowled and said, "A book? Really Rhett! It's bad enough you make me read a book a month but now I'm getting them as gifts. I feel cheated. Go on open your present."

Scarlett had gotten him a signed copy of Charles Darwin's 'Origins of a Species.' Rhett was stunned. Scarlett usually was not so creative with her gifts. She usually gave him a cigar case, a cravat or a picture. Rhett's face was blank because he couldn't think of what to say.

Scarlett looked anxious and said, "You don't already have a copy, do you? I couldn't find one in your library."

"No I don't. It is a signed copy. This is beautiful. Thank you. What made you purchase this author?" Rhett wondered.

"Oh I remember you and Melly having an incredible long and boring conversation about Mr. Darwin and his theories." Scarlett said with a smile.

Rhett laughed and said, "You didn't pay the least bit of attention to the conversation, did you?"

Scarlett said, "Of course not."

When they were in bed that night Rhett asked Scarlett to read to him from her new book. Scarlett huffed and went and got the book. Reading was not what she wanted to do right now. She got the book and got back in the bed. She turned to page one.

When Rhett said, "No. Read me the title first."

Scarlett sighed and thought he is going to drag this out. Scarlett read, "Fanny Hill: Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure. Oh! Rhett this book is improper for me to have much less read."

Rhett was laughing and said, "Can we at least look at the pictures?"

Scarlett turned beet red and said "No"

Rhett started kissing her and said, "If you read the book I will let it count as your book for the month."

Scarlett moaned and said, "Okay." Only thinking about the pleasures of the night to come. Rhett was thinking I can't wait for that book report.

Scarlett did read the book and kept thinking Oh my! or Really! Finally, she asked Rhett." Are all those things possible?"

Rhett said, "I don't know. Let's try them and see."

Scarlett giggled.

About a month after their anniversary Rhett got a telegram informing him of Langston Butler's death. He was angry and couldn't figure out why. After dinner while they were in the library Rhett downed three brandies in quick succession.

Scarlett asked him, "What is wrong?"

Instead of answering her he chose to mock her by saying, "What makes you think anything is wrong? Maybe I just wanted to get drunk. Don't go all wifey on me now."

Scarlett stood up and although his words hurt, she knew him now. She knew when he was hurting the most is when he pushed her away the hardest. She really didn't know how or why but she had grown up since that day in the jail. Even more when she had heard him say all those wonderful things about her. She felt like she had to live up to his belief in her. She didn't want to lose his love but sometimes she just had to go Irish on him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out something is wrong when you start tossing back drinks. At this rate you are going I will have to have another bottle brought in. I don't want to deal with you when you have a hangover tomorrow morning so that is why I am asking 'What is wrong?' And for getting all wifey that is what I am, your wife. Now what is wrong? We both know you are going to tell me sooner or later. I would prefer sooner and I would prefer to not be told in a rude, sarcastic, mocking way." Scarlett shouted at him.

Rhett stared at her with his face a solid masked. He didn't say anything.

"**I am going to bed and I plan to make a lot of noise in the morning. Good night." Scarlett said as she walked out of the library. **

**Rhett poured himself another brandy and sipped it slowly. He had to admit she was right. He was going to tell her. It was just a matter of how rude he was going to be first. He loved his life this time around. Rhett had not told her that he loved her but he didn't hide his love either. Strangely she never asked him if he loved her. She just acted like they should both know they loved each other. Rhett put the stopper back in the decanter, finished his drink and headed upstairs to their bedroom. He couldn't get drunk now because Scarlett would make a lot of noise in the morning. A really lot of noise. **

**When he entered the bedroom, she was brushing out her hair but she was scowling at him. Rhett said, "My father passed away and I am mad. Why would I be mad? I hated the bastard."**

**Scarlett turned and said, "Because he died before telling you how much better than him you are. We can't win the game if the other person forfeits. It is a win because we lasted longer but it is not a triumph."**

**Rhett looked at her and smiled. He sat on the bed and thought that's exactly why I mad. I won but I didn't grind him into the dust like I wanted to do.**

**Scarlett asked, "When do we go to Charleston? Can we go to Tara also?"**

**Rhett replied, "Yes, my love. I will make arrangements tomorrow. We will take the first ship out.**

**Scarlett said, "Thank you and I will start packing tomorrow. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"**

**Rhett smiled and said, "Yes, my love, that thing you do with your mouth."**

**Scarlett proceeded to make Rhett very happy. **

**Within the week they were on a ship to Charleston. Rhett had telegrammed his mother with their expected date of arrival. He let the people of Tara know they would be coming for a visit also.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Six

When they were one day away from Charleston the ship received a telegraph which was addressed to Scarlett but the purser wisely gave it to Rhett instead. Scarlett's father had passed away. Rhett didn't want to tell her. Until he told her the man was still alive to Scarlett. Rhett walked back to their cabin and when Scarlett saw him, she said, "What happened? Is Wade alright?"

Rhett thought so much for my poker face. He said, "Wade is alright. Please sit down." She didn't argue. She just sat down on the bed. Rhett sat down next to her and said, "Your Pa is dead." Before Rhett even said ...is dead Scarlett was crying. Rhett held her until she stopped crying. Then she sat up and said, "Am I cursed? Why does everyone I love die? You aren't going anywhere without me from now on."

When Rhett didn't answer Scarlett said, "Did you hear me? I'm going to be stuck to you like glue."

And Rhett replied with a smile, "Whatever makes you happy." Being stuck to her like glue made him happy but also, she had just admitted that she loved him even though he didn't think she knew she did.  
When they docked in Charleston Rhett sent a note to his mother telling her about Mr. O'Hara. He and Scarlett would be back within three weeks. His mother sent her condolences.  
The three of them got on the train to Jonesboro that same day. Rhett sent a telegram to Tara telling them of their arrival date. Scarlett thought how nice it was that Rhett took care of all the details and then got them a private car. The entire train trip Scarlett cried and held Rhett's hand. He was beginning to worry about her until they arrived at the Jonesboro station. Once they arrived at the Jonesboro station Scarlett got up and put on her public face. Rhett realized that was the face she had worn around him for most of their other marriage. He had always thought she hadn't cared but the truth was her mask was as good as his.  
Ashley was there with the old carriage to meet them. Ashley was hovering around Scarlett and Rhett was getting mad when she asked Rhett to see her to the carriage. Rhett put her in the carriage with Wade. Rhett climbed up to sit beside Ashley as he drove the carriage to Tara.  
Ashley informed Rhett the funeral was that afternoon. They couldn't wait any longer. They had just been waiting on Scarlett's arrival.  
Scarlett and Rhett went to her childhood room and freshened up. Randomly Scarlett said, "It was in this very bed that Charles took my virginity. You'll have to replace those painful memories with pleasurable ones."  
Rhett was confused but just said, "Let's go downstairs. "  
Through the entire afternoon Rhett never left Scarlett's side. She did not cry at the funeral or anytime afterwards. Rhett thought she really hates to cry in public. She thinks it will make her look weak. Rhett was pressed upon to give the eulogy being the oldest male relative. He told of the only time he had actually met with the man and how much love his daughter had for him. Old Mrs. Fontaine took Scarlett's hand and led her away saying, "If you don't hear the dirt hitting the coffin, he's not really dead." Old Mrs. Fontaine left Scarlett on the porch. Rhett found her there and took her upstairs to her room. In their room Rhett made Scarlett get undressed. He laid her in the bed and covered her up. When Rhett got up to leave Scarlett said, "What's wrong with Ashley?"  
Rhett tensed and wondered ... Even in pain she is thinking about him.  
Scarlett went on, "He looks so washed out and dead. Why is he still here? Why has he not moved to Atlanta and gotten a job? Why is he still content to live off our kindness? Pa was trapped in the past but Ashley acts like he wants to live in the past. Why is he denying reality? I guess we can't kick him out. Melly and Beau would starve." And with that she went to sleep.

Rhett thought finally she sees Ashley as he really is. A relieved Rhett left the room and ran into Melly.  
Melly asks, "Is she alright?"  
Rhett says, "She is alright. She is taking her father's death very hard but she will recover. Is there any food? I would like to fix her a tray."  
Melanie replied, "Yes, Captain Butler, come this way."  
Rhett got the food and checked on Wade. Fortunately, Miss Melly wanted him to spend time with her. Rhett spoke with several people and found out how Mr. O'Hara died. Scarlett was not going to take how her father died well.  
Later that night after everyone was asleep Scarlett had a nightmare. Rhett was able to get her back to sleep. He hoped she was not going to start having nightmares again. He held her close and hoped that would make her feel secure.  
The next morning when Scarlett awoke, she looked at Rhett's face and knew he had more bad news. She looked at him and said, "Just tell me."  
Rhett squared his shoulders and said, "Most people in the county blame Suellen for your Pa's death.  
Scarlett didn't react. She just said, "What did she do?"  
Rhett told her, "There is a union oath that men can take and get thousands of dollars from the government. A man just has to swear he didn't support the Confederacy. Since your father didn't have any sons in the Confederate army there is a good possibility that the Yankees would believe he was a unionist all along especially with him not being a native southerner. Suellen had convinced him to take the oath. While they were at the Yankee office, he had a moment of clarity and realized what Suellen was trying to do. He stole a horse and tried to make the horse jumped the fence. Your Pa ...  
Scarlett put her hand on Rhett's arm and said, "Please stop. ... I just want to sleep and be numb but the bad news keeps forcing its way in. Thank you for everything you are doing. You are allowing me to grieve for my Pa. You are taking care of everything. With you here I don't have to be strong."  
Scarlett laid there for a few minutes holding Rhett's hand.  
She sat up and got out of the bed. Scarlett looked at Rhett and said, "Let's get this all straightened out and go back to our sanctuary in London. You must take care of your mother and sister in Charleston but then we can go home. Are we the only ones who can make decisions?"  
Rhett stood up and held out his hand and said, "Let's get you dressed."  
Scarlett smiled and complied.

Rhett stood back and watched his little general dispersing her troops. He loved to watch her in this mode. It was the same mode she used with the household staff in London.  
Scarlett found Suellen in her room and told Suellen to send Frank a telegram. She told Suellen to tell him: "Come to Tara tomorrow with a priest. We need to get married tomorrow. She couldn't stay in the county anymore. She will explain later." Scarlett told Suellen to get Will to drive her into Jonesboro and for her to do it now.  
Next, she talked to Careen in her room. Scarlett bluntly asked her "Do you still want to be a nun?"  
Careen said, "Yes."  
Scarlett said, "Baby, do you understand you are giving up ever having a husband and children. I know you loved Brent but there are other men who can make you a good husband. I know Will would love to be your husband.

Careen said, "If something were to happened to Rhett would you ever want to marry someone else?

"No," Scarlett said and gave Careen a sad little smile. "When we go back to Charleston, we will get you settled at the convent. You will have to sell me your third of Tara for your dowry to the church are you alright with that?"

Careen said, "Yes. Gladly"

That statement broke Scarlett's heart. She had done anything possible to save Tara and Careen was willing to throw it away to be a nun.

Scarlett would talk to Rhett about the money for Tara later but when she looked at Rhett he wondered about the funny look on her face.

Next Scarlett went to talk to Ashley in the barn. Unknown to Scarlett Rhett was following her. Rhett did not think Scarlett still had feelings of love for Ashley but he doubted he would ever feel comfortable leaving them alone together.  
Scarlett told Ashley, "You need to leave."  
Ashley replied, "I have a job offer to work in a bank in New York. We don't have the money to pay for the train tickets. I also need money for a suit for my first day. Do you think you can lend me the money?"  
Scarlett said, "I don't have any money but I can ask Rhett to lend you the money."  
Ashley looked sheepishly and said, "I really don't want to take money from him."  
"Why not?" Scarlett demanded.  
"Because he got his money in a less than honorable way. He is a brutal and coarse man. I know I have to be courteous to him because he saved Melly and Beau's lives but it makes me cringe. And when I think of him being married to you and sullying your goodness, I am sick with despair." Ashley bemoaned.  
Scarlett couldn't believe what Ashley was saying. Rhett had saved Tara. Rhett had married her when he could have made her his mistress. Rhett who was always trying to make her happy. Rhett who loved her. Scarlett looked at this weak man and wondered what she had ever seen in him.  
Scarlett yelled at Ashley, "You ungrateful man. Even though Rhett saved your family's lives you begrudge him common courtesy. Rhett got his money by running the blockade, a dangerous but honorable action. He brought in a lot of items the Confederacy needed. He has lots of money because he is smart and sees opportunities. He takes advantage of those opportunities. You don't want to take his tainted money but you have had no problem living off the things his money bought. Everything here at Tara is because of Rhett's money. He sends money every month to help with expenses. So, when Rhett offers you the money so you can move to New York you better be the most grateful man on the planet but don't ever ask us for money again. One more thing I like his coarse side and he can sully me anywhere he wants any time he wants." With that Scarlett walked away muttering to herself.  
Rhett walked back to the house smiling thinking he be glad to give Mr. Wilkes the money. He would be happy for Mr. Wilkes to be living in New York. If the Wilkes were in New York maybe Scarlett and he could move back to the south. He would like to be close to his mother.

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Frank Kennedy arrived with a priest and Suellen was married and on her way to Atlanta. Scarlett was glad to see them go. Scarlett commented to Rhett that there wasn't enough brandy in the world for her to have relations with Frank. She didn't know why Rhett thought it was so funny he couldn't stop laughing.  
Careen got all her clothes together in a carpet bag and telegrammed the convent of her arrival date.  
They were in Scarlett's old bedroom and she was sitting on the bed fully dressed. Scarlett was hesitant to ask Rhett about giving Ashley some money or buying Careen's share of Tara. She remembered what he said at the Firehouse that day. 'Ask me straight forward and I will probably give it to you but if you try to use your southern belle ways the answer will be no.' It was so hard to just ask.  
Rhett at first thought he would have fun with her when she asked him for money for Ashley but she was obviously so uncomfortable he couldn't bring himself to tease her. "Do you need help getting undressed?" He asked.  
"No!" She exclaimed. "I want to be completely dressed for this discussion."  
"Alright." Rhett said.  
Scarlett thought I will do the easy one first. She said, "Careen needs money for her dowry to the church. She is willing to sell her share of Tara. Can you negotiate with the church and her dowry? And can you buy her share of Tara?"

Rhett said, "Yes and yes. Although I still don't want a farm my wife is awfully fond of the place."

In a rush Scarlett said, "If it was just for him, I would have said no but there is Melly and Beau to think about also. Ashley has been offered a job in New York and they need money for the train tickets and some new clothes and new shoes. I think twenty dollars would be more than enough. If you say no I will understand and I will accept your decision."  
"Scarlett, thank you for asking me and not trying any tricks. Yes, we will give the Wilkes family some money so they can go to New York but not a penny for their return trip."  
"Thank you Rhett. I agree no money for his return trip." Scarlett said and hugged him.  
Rhett hugged her and smiled. And thought 'Goodbye Mr. Wilkes.'

The next morning Scarlett gave Melly the money for their trip to New York. Melly cried. Scarlett said, "You are the sister of my heart. I will always be here for you."

Rhett told Scarlett they needed to talk to Will. When they saw Will they asked him into the little office. They asked him to be the overseer of Tara. They said he could live in the house. He said, "I would just as soon build my own little house. Something that is mine."  
Scarlett said, "No. Will you deserve to live in this house."  
Will said, "Miss Scarlett, I don't want to live in this house. This is the O'Hara house. I want my own home."  
Scarlett said, "But Will ..."  
Rhett said, "Let him be. We will talk about it later. Will, we will form a partnership. You will supply the labor and management and we will supply the money. We will split the profits.  
Scarlett said, "Rhett..."  
Will said, "I agree Mr. Butler."  
Rhett said, "Call me Rhett."  
They shook hands and Will left.  
Scarlett angrily said, "Who said you could make decisions in regard to Tara?"  
Rhett coldly said, "I did since it is going to be my money that keeps this White Elephant afloat."  
Scarlett screamed, "White Elephant? And half? You are impossible. How did you get so rich making poor business decisions like this?"  
"Scarlett, if you can calm down. I will explain it to you." Rhett said even colder.  
"Not now you won't because I don't feel like being calm when my husband is giving away my home." Scarlett declared. And she walked out of the office and started walking around Tara. After about two hours Scarlett came back to the house. She saw Rhett and said, "I'm ready to listen but this better be good."  
Rhett had promised himself this time he would talk to her not at her. He admitted that before he deliberately spoke over her head just to make her feel stupid. He did this to hurt her the way she hurt him the difference was she didn't intend to hurt him.  
They went to her room and he explained to Scarlett that a man needs to have his own home and to have a stake in the profits. A man works better and harder when the farm is his own. And they needed him to feel like Tara was his in part especially with them being in England. Rhett said, "Scarlett, he loves Tara almost as much as you do. It couldn't be in better hands."  
She accepted what Rhett said as the truth, told him alright, then got up to get ready for supper. Rhett knew she had accepted the truth of what he was saying she just didn't like giving away any part of Tara even if it was just figuratively.  
At supper Ashley announced that he was going to Atlanta to work for Frank Kennedy. He told them that Frank had bought a sawmill and Ashley was going to run it for him. Everyone was happy for the Wilkes. Rhett hoped Ashley was a better business man this time around. Scarlett and Rhett had their fake smiles on. Scarlett put her hand in Rhett's hand. Rhett enclosed hers in his hand. They looked at each other and knew the other's thoughts. Scarlett excused herself and went to her room. Rhett went to sit on the porch with Will to smoke and drink whisky. There wasn't much conversation. When Rhett got up to go to bed Will said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope Miss Scarlett is happy about it too."  
Rhett said, "Take care of her precious Tara and she will be." At that they both laughed which was a little forced. They both knew Scarlett would hand them their behinds if anything went wrong.

When Rhett entered the room was dark except for a small lamp burning. Rhett didn't say anything he wanted her to speak first. When he sat on the bed she said, "I can't think of anything bad enough to call him. He took your money and now he doesn't need it but you won't get it back. What a gentleman he is? What a liar? I'm sorry I ask you to give him the money."  
"I'm really sorry he isn't going to New York. It could have been his job not charity from Frank." Rhett said.  
"Do you think Melanie ask Suellen to ask Frank for a job for Ashley?" Scarlett said amazed.  
"Miss Melly wouldn't tell her husband "no" but she would manipulate the situation. She would do it with the best of intentions but that's how she would do it." Rhett said. "Fortunately, my wife would just tell me she wasn't moving to New York."  
Rhett kissed her and laid down next to her.  
Scarlett giggled and said "Are you mad about the money?"  
Rhett said, "No but I don't like Mr. Wilkes getting any of my money. He was once a beau of my wife."  
Scarlett rolled Rhett over and laid on his chest. She said, "The key word there is "once." My heart belongs to someone else." She started kissing him.  
"Do I know him?" Rhett said trying to sound casual.  
"I'll never tell." Scarlett teased but she did. And so, did he. She smiled and said, "Only a man crazy about me would put up with me."  
Rhett fell asleep happier than he had ever been.

Within two days everyone had left Tara. The Wilkes left the next day with Scarlett and Melanie promising to write. It certainly was quieter with them gone. They had taken Prissy, Pork and Dulcey with them to Atlanta. The servants were looking for paying jobs. Scarlett and Rhett both asked Mammy to come with them to England. Mammy would have none of it. She wasn't getting on a ship that would sink in the middle of the ocean. No sir! Not her! Besides Mr. Will needed someone to take care of him. They accepted her answer with sadness.  
Scarlett's green hat and Wade's sword were in the trunk this time. Rhett had gotten a quart jar and filled it with Tara dirt and Tara cotton. When he gave it to her he said, "This way you will always have part of Tara with you." Scarlett smiled and kissed him and said, "You are so kind to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They arrived in Charleston exhausted. They got a suite at the hotel. The next day they took Careen to the convent. Rhett spent several hours in negotiations with them. Of course, he came away with a very good deal. Scarlett was so proud of him. Careen was happy and content. Scarlett was sad and morose. She just couldn't understand how Careen could have chosen this life. Rhett let her talk knowing she would never understand because Scarlett was so full of life, she could not understand the calm, contented existence of a nun.

Rhett's mother met them at the hotel and she took them to her new home. A house on The Battery. It was a nice house but too plain for Scarlett's taste. All that was needed was for Rhett to write the cheque. They went with Miss Elizabeth to shop for decor and furniture for the house. The decor was very nice and very expensive but very boring to Scarlett. After a week Scarlett decided to stay at the hotel during the morning. She was so tired and kind of nauseated each morning but felt a little better the rest of the day. She always felt like she wanted to vomit. She would hear about all their great finds but she just couldn't get excited about anything.

After about three weeks of this Rhett was embarrassed by the way Scarlett was acting around his mother. She was acting like a spoiled child who was pouting because she wasn't the center of attention. One afternoon when they were coming back after dropping off his mother.

Rhett started talking in a very icy tone. "Scarlett, I know my mother's taste is very boring and bland as far as you are concerned but I would appreciate it if you would at least pretend to care about the decor of her new home. If you would prefer, I can leave you at the hotel all day and you can lay around eating Bonbons and reading magazines. We are not forcing you to endure our company."

At that precise moment they hit a bump in the road. As Scarlett was saying, "Rhett I really am interested it is just I don't feel well." And luckily for Rhett she turned her head in time to vomit all over his legs and shoes and not his face and chest.

Rhett took out his handkerchief and handed it to her while pulling her close to him. Scarlett was mortified. Rhett smiled and said, "I believe you, my love, you don't need to demonstrate."

At this point Scarlett hid her face in his chest. When they got to the hotel and got out Rhett strolled through the hotel lobby like nothing was amiss. He stopped at the desk to have the hotel bring up a bath. Rhett dismissed the hotel maid who was staying with Wade but ask her to make sure their dinner was brought to their room. Wade had questions about Rhett's appearance but Scarlett asked him to come sit by her on the couch and tell her about his day. Before they knew it, the bath was there and Rhett was in it. Rhett had one of the staff take his clothes to be cleaned. Rhett got dress casually and came back out into the sitting room.

"My love, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Rhett asked.

"Today is the first day I have vomited. For the last three weeks I just haven't felt good. I've been very tired and a little bit nauseous." Scarlett said defensively.

"I will send a note to my mother getting the name of a doctor and you will be seen by him tomorrow." Rhett declared.

All Scarlett said was okay. She had a good idea what was making her feel this way. She was pregnant. Rhett was going to be mad. He had clearly stated he didn't want a child for at least two years. If she suspects when she got pregnant was correct the baby would arrive three months before Rhett had even wanted to start trying. She didn't care what Rhett said she was going to have her baby. If he didn't like it, she would just go back to Tara. That would surely break her heart because she really did love him.

When the doctor came the next day, he confirmed her suspicion. She was pregnant. The doctor had left. It was now up to her to tell him.

He came in the bedroom. She thought he looks so worried. Maybe things will be okay.

Scarlett was looking out the window just like when she told him she didn't want to sleep with him anymore. Oh God. No! Not again!

Wait what was she saying. She looked worried.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" said Rhett.

"I said I am pregnant and I'm sorry it doesn't fit in your schedule but I'm having this baby. I didn't impregnate myself. You are the one responsible for pregnancy prevention. I'm not getting rid of it!" Scarlett said.

"Scarlett, Scarlett. I'm happy too. I would never want you to kill our child. That's all it was … a schedule. This baby is arriving ahead of schedule. I'm thrilled. Do you want to stay here to have the baby or go back to England?" Rhett asked.

"I want to have our baby in our home. We need to get busy on the nursery. Rhett are you really happy?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. I'm thrilled. I will go out after dinner and book our passage back to England, to our home." He said.

"We can't leave until I am out of my first trimester. I should feel a lot better then. The doctor said if I get seasick it will be bad for me." She said.

"How far along are you?" Rhett asked

"Barely two months. I know the date of conception. It was the day you found out about your father and you asked me to pleasure you with my mouth. We got too excited to think about anything else and you changed your mind where you wanted to finish. I thought afterwards I hope I don't get pregnant." Scarlett said while blushing furiously.

Rhett smiled and said, "I don't remember that at all. Maybe we should re-enact it to refresh my memory."

Scarlett laughed and said, "Not with my queasy stomach. I don't want to vomit on you again."

In a sad tone of voice Scarlett said "She will be this baby's only grandparent. She is all Wade has too."

Rhett said, "Who? Honey."

Scarlett said, "Your mother. This baby and Wade will only have your mother as a grandparent."

He took Scarlett to the bed and laid down with her. She slept but Rhett's mind was a buzz. Was this baby Bonnie? Bonnie's birthday would be 18 months from now. Did the day matter? What if this baby wasn't Bonnie? Would he go insane waiting for the next pregnancy? Bonnie had said she was Scarlett's spirit child but what if she never came back. He loved his life now. Scarlett was growing up. She was softer and gentler. He was different now too. He was being a husband. He was sharing his life with her. He knew now that before he was a man living in the same house with a woman. They had just shared a last name even before she kicked him out of her bed.

Elizabeth Butler was thrilled to find out about Scarlett's pregnancy. Scarlett apologized for appearing apathetic these last three weeks. She was excited about the decorating plans so she had made herself get up and come with them to learn all the changes. Scarlett hoped most everything would be done before they left to go home.

Rhett noticed that Scarlett said that more and more when talking about England. He knew she felt safe at their home in London. Maybe it was as simple as Wade said ...the Yankees are an ocean away.

Within a month Miss Elizabeth's home was decorated and ready for her to move in. Rhett and Scarlet stayed with her their final week in Charleston. The Butlers spent Christmas and New Year's Day with Miss Elizabeth then later that week returned to London.

Five weeks on the Atlantic Ocean in January and February was usually far from pleasant but Scarlett was so happy that Rhett and Wade couldn't help be happy. Every day they got closer to England the happier she became.

When they finally dock and returned to their home Scarlett seemed to be walking on air. Rhett asked her why she was so happy and Scarlett replied, "Because we are home, silly. Our home!"

The months flew by and soon the due date was fast approaching. Scarlett was serene and relaxed the entire time. She would complain about being bloated, her back hurting, how large she was, and her trouble sleeping but in a cheerful way. Rhett would often catch her talking to the baby. She would be embarrassed but she kept doing it. Scarlett absolutely loved the fact that at nine months she could still go anywhere she wanted including her favorite place, the street market.

Scarlett went into labor one morning in July and was eating a meal by three o'clock. She loved the chloroform. It took the edge off the pain and made labor so much easier. She was not having another child without it. It was a girl who looked like Scarlett with blue eyes, eyes the same color as her Pa. Rhett came in and was so loving and kind. He said he wanted a girl and he acted like it too. When Rhett held their baby in his arms he started to cry and the baby looked at Rhett and winked. No that couldn't have happened but look at his life this couldn't have happened either so maybe she did wink.

Rhett turned to Scarlett and said, "Let's name her Bonnie Blue Butler. Her eyes are the blue of the Confederate flag."

Scarlett smiled at her silly husband and said, "Of course dear but when her eyes turned black you will have to explain to her how she got her name. Please bring Wade in. I want him to be included in the event."

As soon as Scarlett greeted Wade and told him to look at his new sister Scarlett was nodding off.

Soon after Bonnie was born Scarlett got a telegram saying that Frank Kennedy and Ashley Wilkes had been killed. Scarlett brought it to Rhett and asked him to find out anything more. Rhett found out that Frank, Ashley and some others had decided to make a raid on Shanty Town that was between Atlanta and the mills. Both Frank and Ashley had been robbed while driving down the road. They decided to teach those darkies a lesson. The Yankees had found out about it and had been waiting. Frank and another man had been killed instantly while Ashley Wilkes had bled out before anyone found him. Rhett did not suffer any guilt about Ashley's death. If he had to do it again, he would shoot Ashley himself. Scarlett was sad but not heart broken. She did wonder how Melly and Suellen were going to manage. Melly wrote a letter saying that she and Suellen had sold the mills and the store. Melly was living with Aunt Pittypat and India while Suellen had gone back to Tara. Thankfully Suellen was pregnant and would have Frank's child.

With Ashley out of the picture Rhett decided that they could return to the South. He was surprised when Scarlett wasn't happy about returning to the South. She told Rhett she was happy living in England. It was better here. Rhett knew she was referring to the chloroform and not having to be confined. If she wanted to stay here, they would stay here. He was happy here too. Although he would like to be closer to his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author's Note: The second Butler baby girl acquires the nickname "Jade." I read that in someone else's fanfic. I planned to give that person credit but I can't find the story again. So whoever you are my hat's off to you.

Chapter Eight

Rhett would love to just sit and hold Bonnie. He could not believe he had her back and he had Scarlett very muchly in his life. He would work in the morning and then spend the rest of the day with his family. Scarlett had insisted on breast feeding Bonnie. It seemed to take a lot out of Scarlett with the sleepless nights and the constant feeding. Rhett helped all he could but there was only so much he could do. Scarlett finally told him she loved him and he shared his feelings. When Bonnie was six months old and the stress and strain of new motherhood was over. Rhett took his family on a tour of Europe. Scarlett was not sophisticated but that was okay. He had never wanted her to be sophisticated as much as he had mocked her for it. He loved her just as she was so stupid but so intelligent, so trashy but so classy, so loving and so cold. She was a study in contrast and he wanted to keep studying her forever.

Rhett loved being with his daughter but he loved being with his wife more. He thought this was a good balance. When Bonnie was a year old and Scarlett had weaned her off the breast Scarlett discovered she was pregnant again. Scarlett just laughed and said, "We will have all three children within five years at this rate and I will be done. If they are all three girls will you be happy?"

Rhett said, "I will be very happy. I am happy. Are you?"

Scarlett smiled and said, "I wished it hadn't happened so soon but you are insatiable."

There second daughter was born and she was named Elizabeth Anne but when her eyes turned green at six months, she became Jade. She looked like Rhett except she had Scarlett's pale skin and green eyes. Scarlett breast fed Jade because she enjoyed the closeness with her child. She liked the fact that only she could enjoy these special moments. Just like with Bonnie as soon as Jade was weaned off the breast Scarlett became pregnant again. Scarlett was not mad but she told Rhett he needed to fix this problem. Rhett told her after this child was born, he would have what was called a vasectomy. After he had the procedure, he could never father any more children. At first Scarlett did not understand what he meant and she was horrify that they would never have relations again and that made Rhett very happy. He explained the procedure and Scarlett was okay with it but only after this child was born healthy. When the third Butler girl baby was born healthy Rhett scheduled an appointment to get the procedure done. Scarlett was worried for his health and virility. Rhett with a smile assured Scarlett that their sex life would be as good or better than before and it was. There were no more Butler babies.

They named their last little girl Melanie Kate and they called her Melly. She was a cross between Rhett and Scarlett but she had his black eyes.

Rhett was now the one to wake up in the middle of the night shaking. He was so happy with his life but he was so afraid of it all disappearing in the blink of an eye. He was so afraid he would wake up in the night and find that it was all a dream. Or he would find that he had gone insane. If he had gone insane don't cure him. He liked his fantasy world better than reality. Rhett knew he was not insane. He had just been given a rare chance to change the mistakes of his life and he appreciated that chance.

Six months after Melly was born Scarlett agreed to go back to the South on the condition that if they were unhappy, they could leave. They settled in Charleston because it was close to Rhett's mother. Scarlett was happy. She was not considered a great lady but she had a secure spot in society. She was happily married to a renegade that the Old Guard thought she had reformed which gave her a kind of cult status, four beautiful children and a best friend that was the sweetheart of Atlanta society. Rhett and Scarlett again went through the painful process of finding a house and furnishing it. They squabbled. They fought. Rhett mocked. Scarlett pouted. When they moved into the house it was a home, they both were proud of. The couple were both happy with the results.

The June before Bonnie's 5th birthday Rhett turned into a nervous wreck. He had taught Bonnie to ride but not to jump but he was afraid fate would strike anyway. This was not the same willful Bonnie that had died last time. This child knew boundaries and knew what the word 'no' meant. But he could not keep himself from worrying. First, he thought to take the family away to Tara or Atlanta but then he decided that if fate was out to get Bonnie nothing he could do would prevent it. It was so out of character for Rhett to be this nervous about anything that Scarlett was worried about him. After the first week in June when Rhett wasn't sleeping and drinking more than normal Scarlett asked him about it. Rhett just brushed her off and said nothing was wrong. By the third week of June Scarlett had enough she wasn't getting much sleep because of Rhett's restlessness which was making her cross. Added to this mix Rhett's drinking was making him mean. He would always apologize after mocking her or saying something cruel but it still hurt. Finally, Scarlett sat on his lap and said, "We are not going anywhere until you tell me what has you so worried for Bonnie." At first Rhett got mad but then he saw the honest concern in her eyes and knew he had to tell her something. This was not the Scarlett from the first time. She was a good wife and mother. Rhett finally told her a version of the truth. He said, "I had a horrible nightmare that Bonnie was thrown from a horse and killed instantly. Then I had the same nightmare several days in a row," Rhett smiled sheepishly "I know it was just a nightmare but I kept feeling it was real. In the nightmare I know it happened in June. That's why I'm in such a nervous state." Scarlett didn't laugh or make fun of him. What she said was, "I knew you had been having nightmares and that they were affecting you. You should have shared this with me. There isn't anything I can say to make you less nervous because you already know you are acting irrationally. I'll just be more patient with you until July 1st." Rhett felt a little better having shared his fears with Scarlett but he would not be a peace until July 1st. When July 1st rolled around Rhett gave a big sigh of relief and took Bonnie out for a ride on her pony, Mr. Butler.

Rhett spent most nights at home but occasionally he went out to play cards and drink whiskey. When he would say he was going out to play cards Scarlett would always say, "Have fun, my love," then give him that sensual smile that most of the time made him change his mind.

Miss Elizabeth was so happy to have Rhett's children near her. Scarlett had cautioned her on spoiling the girls and Wade. It didn't do any good. Scarlett just shook her head and smiled. Scarlett wished she had Mammy to help her raise the children but Mammy was happy at Tara with Suellen. Scarlett often thanked the Lord that her children were basically good children because between Rhett and Miss Elizabeth spoiling them, they could have turned out pretty bad.

Rhett would take her and the children to Tara often enough that he had the O'Hara house renovated to fit his needs. All Scarlett said, "It's about time this place was modernized." After Suellen's little girl, Ellen Solange, was born Will started courting her. They ended up marrying more out of convenience than out of love but it worked. Suellen's true love was dead and Will's true love was in a convent. Rhett was pleased to see how much Suellen loved Ellen. Rhett could see that little girl was Ella.

Rhett thought he would show Bonnie favoritism but he didn't. He was equally devoted to all his daughters.

Rhett was grateful for his second chance at life. It was unbelievable how happy and compatible he and Scarlett were. She knew he was a marshmallow were the girls were concerned and she performed the duties of disciplinarian. Rhett was in trouble for breaking the rules more than Wade or the girls were. Rhett changed when Bonnie's first suitor came to the door. Suddenly Rhett was on the prowl making sure nobody stepped out of line with his daughters. Rhett watched his daughters like a hawk. Rhett had been a cad and a renegade in his youth and knew all the tricks. More often than not a potential suitor was shown the door before his daughter could say anything. No matter how much his daughters cried he would say, "He's not good enough for you." Scarlett just sat back and watched Rhett and his antics. When their daughters would ask her to intervene on their behalf she would smile and say, "No."

Wade ended up in Clayton County taking over management of Tara and being a lawyer part time. He married a Hamilton cousin but he was happy so Scarlett didn't say anything. Wade and his wife had three boys so the Hamilton name would live on.

Scarlett wanted Melanie to live with them but Melanie refused as long as Beau was in Atlanta. Rhett was relieved. If Melanie lived with them, he would have to always be on his best behavior. Melanie did come to Charleston to visit and always came with them when they went to Tara. Rhett still could not believe what strong friends the women were. They would often say they had been fellow soldiers in their own war.

The girls all married wonderful men. All were Southerners from the best families. All Rhett's son in laws were successful in their chosen careers. Rhett was happy he had gotten to walk his daughters down the aisle. But he was most proud about his relationship with Scarlett. They were happy. Rhett never took a day for granted. He had gotten a second chance at happiness and thankfully this time he hadn't blown it.


End file.
